


A journey through stories

by old_school_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Arcana (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Oneshot, class 1-a - Freeform, e-boy bakugo, idk what to put here, kiribaku angst, maybe some haikyuu stuff, one bed oh wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_school_writes/pseuds/old_school_writes
Summary: This book will contain the works linked to my tik tok videos, each chapter contains a small oneshot that I have made a video series for. There are many different fandoms linked as well as oc's, feel free to find the videos on my account @/old.school.cos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Wreckage Of UA- (Bakugo pov, Traitor AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This first is based on Bakugo and the idea if the traitor cause an attack on UA with Bakugo being the last survivor.... or so he thinks.

1) TW! Character Death 

The rain was dripping down my face and cleansing the dirt, but my hammering heart didn’t stop. Everything was calm now. The screams had finally stilled. I was still standing on shaky legs the sweat on my palms getting washed away with the rain and all I could do was stare. Stare at the rubble of what once was my school. 

I stepped forward looking around for another face, another person. But, there was no one. This wasn’t fair. We all fought hard, I did what I was supposed to. Slipping down a sloped piece of concrete I spotted another person at last. 

I tried to run but tripped landing heavily on my knees before scrambling forward to reach them. When I did I wished that I hadn’t. Red eyes slowly opened to peer up at me and I couldn’t bare to look at the rest of his body. I stared at his face dumbstruck, Kirishima’s face relaxed slightly but he was tense. I look up towards the sky trying to ready myself, mumbling to whatever god was out there that he would be okay. 

I looked back down gripping his hand in mine, he squeezed back slightly eyes fluttering closed. 

“Don’t you dare die on me shitty hair.” The insult had nothing behind it but the cracked wavering of my breath. 

His lips curled slightly, “I’m sorry.”

The words scratched around his throat and hung empty above out heads. I couldn’t work out how he was managing to shake so hard until I realised it was me. Gripping his hand, I bowed over his body closing my eyes all I could do was run soothing circles on the back of his palm. Those villains were going to pay. 

“I’m right here.” I mumbled to him feel the tears work their way down my face. 

I looked away from him trying to spot help through the blur of my tears. I sat there for what felt like a long time trying to drag out the seconds with every rise and fall of his chest. I couldn’t try to get help, there wouldn’t be any for a while anyway. I couldn’t leave him to die alone. The thought sent a pang through my chest and I wanted to puke. The seconds kept dragging and I didn’t care that my hands were growing sweaty and the rain still spat at us. Then like a gasp the world went still and quiet. 

Like slow motion Kiri’s hand slipped from my own. Limp.

“Ejirou.” I mumbled my head snapping up at him. “No!”

He was still. I scrambled back hardly containing my panic. Raw grief dug its talons into my chest ripping my heart apart and all I could do was try not to scream. My hands were shaking, and I pressed them into the side of my head my heart skittering. No no no. He couldn’t be gone. Sucking in air I lowered my shaking hands the tremors running over my body. 

On top of the concrete slab stood a silhouette. Help, it had to be help. They drew closer body coming into focus and I froze staring at the unscathed body in front of me. They stared down at me pitiful and my face fell. It wasn’t help it was worse. Worse than anything I had ever felt, betrayal sliced through me threatening to kill. The villains and the attack, all the inside information they knew all from one traitor. 

The traitor standing in front of me. 

My face crumpled up. Of all people why?

The groan ripped from my throat “No.” I could only stare incredulously, “Why?” 

Their lips curled in a mock smile, but it didn’t reach their eyes, the slightest regret as they stared at me. 

The wreckage of UA scattered around us.


	2. E-Boy Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to the next school festival class 1-A have chosen to do a café with a twist. This time it's trademark is "Tik Tok" stereotypes but alas Bakugo was not satisfied with being positioned as an "E-Boy."
> 
> (Visual series up on Tik Tok)

The class had begun but Bakugo wasn’t listening as he shoved earphones in his arms blasting the music loud. Zoning out he couldn’t wait for the day to be over. 

“So last year we had our band and we have had new suggestions this year of doing a café with,” Aizawa paused staring at the paper in distaste, “Tik tok stereotypes.”

Iida raised his hand and Aizawa waved at him to speak. “Due to requests I have made the list of who will be in which position.” 

Bakugo kept staring at the wall until he felt eyes on him and sent a snarl in that direction. He tried to keep still but the drums in his ears were egging him to join. To indulge and maybe just tap his fingers a little bit on the table. He could still hear the mumble of noise but tried to block it out until he felt a slight tap on his arm from Kirishima. 

Tugging an earphone of he glared at him, “What!” 

Kirishima glanced at the front of the class where Aizawa and everyone else was staring at him. 

“I said for the E-Boy category the first is Bakugo.” 

All Bakugo could feel was a flushed anger and embarrassment, slipping low in his chair he mumbled as many profanities he could muster under his breath ignoring the concerned glances from Kirishima and Izuku. 

***

Walking down the halls Bakugo couldn’t shake the anger of the café choice and the unsettledness he felt. They all tried on their outfits straight away the excitement stinking up the air but still he sat deep in his chair snarling at anyone who drew close. Humiliation ran deep. 

“Hey Bakugo! Heard you were going to be an e-boy.” Cruel laugher echoed after. 

Heated anger rushed into his head blurring out any logical thoughts. 

“I don’t want to keep talking about this subject,” Bakugo spun to face the students that yelled at him. “But if you’re just going to keep reminding me of it every day I breathe-”

Raising his hands ready to blast them a sharp tug on his wrist distracted him. Kirishima stood there shaking his head furiously before dragging a seething Bakugo away. 

“Don’t let them get to you.” Kiri’s eyes were soft. 

That fuelled the already burning fire in Bakugo. He shot Kirishima a glare before spinning away from him.

“See you in class.” Bakugo mumbled just loud enough for Kirishima to hear before he stalked down the hallway.

He didn’t make it far before he walked into the class and saw a small huddle of his classmates whispering before they grew silent to stare at him. Shinsou was with them for some reason and Bakugo slumped into his seat trying to ignore them. 

“When are you trying on your outfit?” Uraraka called across to him trying to start a conversation. 

Bakugo gritted his teeth trying not to let the anger consume him. 

“Yeah come on Baku, I wanna see you in it.” Denki called over trying to be playful not realising his words had snapped something inside Bakugo. 

“Just shut up!” He cried rounding on them twisted up in his seat. “God!”

“Why won’t you do it?” Shinsou asked. 

Bakugo felt a cold shiver up his spine understanding his mistake. It was too late. 

“I’m sorry that I let you down.” His voice dropped lower, “All these voices in my head get loud I wish that I could shut them out.”

“Stop!” Uraraka grabbed at Shinsou’s arm. 

He shook her off still focused on Bakugo, “Why?’

Bakugo paused teetering on the edge, “It’s humiliating.”

Shinsou let go of his mind and Bakugo slumped into himself breathing heavily. Everyone in the room froze barely daring to breath as they waited for him to burst. To fire insults and likely attack Shinsou in the process. But he didn’t, he stared down at his desk and slumped lower. 

An awkwardness settled over the room and Shinsou got up quietly and left, the bell rang, and the class started up with more students filing in. If anyone thought to look close enough even though he would never admit it Bakugo was beyond humiliated. It was a stinging wound and he would have thrown a fit if his chest didn’t feel so tight. If his breathing wasn’t laboured and his eyes stung but he kept the tears back. He wasn’t weak. 

As soon as the lesson ended, and lunch begun Bakugo was up and out of the classroom stomping down the halls before he grabbed a surprised Shinsou’s arm tugging him into a quiet classroom. Shinsou’s eyes grew wide and Bakugo shoved a finger into his chest seething. 

“I know that you’re a definite coward and it might be time for you to go.” Bakugo’s lips curled into a smug smile. 

Shinsou bit back, “You’re a sour little boy with a fragile masculinity.”

Bakugo’s face fell and he scoffed, “You use me as your toy.”

“Yeah whatever, it’s just a costume stop being so fragile.”

Bakugo’s fist came sailing past slamming into the wall by Shinsou’s head. His eyes widened before he narrowed them making Bakugo step back and away. Releasing his mind control on him Shinsou stepped away.

“Just leave me alone.” Bakugo crossed his arms squeezing his nails into his arm. 

Shinsou shot him one last look before he headed out into the hall leaving Bakugo in the room by himself. Fuming he sat on one of the desks taking deep breaths before the door opened and flash of red slipped inside. 

“Hey dude.” Kirishima hovered by the door watching Bakugo. 

“What?” There was no bite in his words just a defeated sigh. 

“I know you don’t want to, but could you at least come and look at the outfit maybe?”

Blunt nails dug into palms as Bakugo stared at him before finally sighing, “Fine.”

Kirishima’s face lit up blinding like the sun but Bakugo let his face morph into a familiar snarl of distaste. Following behind quietly they reached a smaller room which held all the costumes in, they walked in Kirishima rummaging on the other side of the room. 

Click.

Bakugo spun back as the room darkened a sliver of light peeking from under the door. Rushing forward he grabbed at the doorhandle but just as he’d feared it was locked. 

“Hey!”

Someone had shut it behind them keeping them both trapped in there, hissing under his breath he turned to Kirishima. The words died in his throat as he saw he was equally as shocked; this wasn’t his fault nor did he set it up. Letting that thought simmer he directed his anger to the current situation. 

“What now shitty hair. We’re trapped in here.” Pushing past him he flopped onto a small mound of pillows and mats they kept here for when they had tough training sessions and need extra ground support. 

Kirishima hovered by the door unsure what to do and he tried the knob again. 

“I already did that.” 

“Right.” Kirishima went silent his eyes wide in the dark, “Sorry.”

Bakugo huffed before he reached around flicking a switch and the room was sent into dull orange light. Kirishima sat gingerly at the edge of the mat watching Bakugo’s every move. 

“What do we do now?”

“Let’s do something to pass the time!”

“No.”

Kirishima’s face fell before he forced himself to smile again but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Bakugo felt a small twinge of guilt. 

“What were you thinking?”

“We could tell each other stuff.”

Bakugo laid on his stomach resting in the pillows. Kirishima relaxed flopping on the pillows as well staring up at his ceiling.

“At least there’s pillows in here.” 

Kirishima turned and looked at him. “You’re avoiding the game.”

Bakugo’s face soured, “What do you want me to say?”

Kirishima shrugged half-heartedly.

“Why do you care anyway?” Bakugo’s expression dipped a crease forming between his brow. “No one gives a shit about my life.”

“Hey!” Kirishima sat up suddenly leaning over and pinning Bakugo with a frown. “That’s not true.” 

Bakugo grumbled in response and eventually Kirishima stood up pacing before he lay in front of Bakugo this time on his stomach facing him. They both stared at each other for a second and Bakugo felt a twinge inside of him. He could tell the situation was starting to stress him out. 

“Fine.” He huffed deciding to humour him. “I’m scared I’m not good enough.”

Kirishima’s body relaxed but his eyes grew wide. His mouth gave a small silent ‘oh’ before he looked away ducking his head. 

“When I was young, I was so insecure to the point I even dye my hair now to get away from that part of me.”

Bakugo snorted until he met Kirishima’s eyes the tendrils of amusement shrivelling up. “Oh, you’re serious.”

“Yeah.” His response was barely a breath his eyes skittering away. 

“Sorry.” The word slipped out of his lips into the soft air. 

Normally he wouldn’t say that kind of thing but right now with just the two of them in that room sharing the same space Bakugo felt compelled to say things he normally wouldn’t. He didn’t want to hurt him because deep down the truth was what Bakugo saw as an ugly tumour. Bubbling and oozing gross feelings through his body but the reality. Bakugo cared for Kirishima. Not that he would ever admit that to himself or the boy in front of him.

But still he wanted to tell him things, his body craved words almost spilling out of his lips, but he jammed them shut. The room grew quiet and the dam built so he let it slip. 

“I’ll tell you one more thing.” His eyes darted downwards. “I’m scared I won’t find love.”

There was a small intake of breath from Kirishima, but he didn’t say anything more and Bakugo didn’t look at him. 

“Bakugo.” His voice was soft. 

But the beat of his heart was blocking out words and even the muffled noise of students outside on the outer training grounds. 

The tinkle of metal jolted him back and he looked at Kirishima. He was tugging a thin rope over his head and dangling off it was a solid metal charm that was engraved with a swirling pattern. He cradled it in his hands looking up at Bakugo.

“I got this when I wanted to make a change to myself. I made a promise and kept it as a reminder, Bakugo I want you to have it.” The smile he gave was sweet but Bakugo couldn’t bring himself to get snarky or make any comments for that matter. “You will find love; you have people around you that love you, but you never really seem to realise it.”

He held out the necklace and like in a trance Bakugo offered his own hand out taking the necklace. The metal was a shock to him, and the weight was foreign and all Bakugo could do was stare at it dumbstruck. The wave of emotion was so strong he just squeezed his hand closed over the necklace. 

“Find the outfit, I’ll try it on.”

Kirishima’s face lit up and he scrambled away digging through the cupboards in the room. Bakugo sat up and opened his fist looking down at the charm in his hand, the small weight of it sitting firmly in his hand. He didn’t even notice the fond smile creeping onto his face. He looked up to find Kirishima staring at him wide eyed the hint of a smiling curling. 

“Stop looking at me.” Bakugo grumbled dropping his face back into a frown. 

As soon as Kirishima turned away he looked back at the necklace letting a small chuckle spill forth and another rare smile. His eyes flickered up and met with Kririshima’s who startled away after he sent a glare at him. 

“Here.” Kirishima dumped a small mess of chain into his hands. 

“Do I really have to wear this?” The look of disgust was so pungent Kirishima snorted. 

Throwing a shirt at him Bakugo caught it easy, trademark orange and black striped adorned it. 

“I mean it could be worse.”

Bakugo let out a huff before dragging a small divider that was in the corner of the room over os he could get changed behind it. Coming back behind he started putting a ring on his middle finger which he promptly used to flip off Kirishima now adorned in metal.

Kirishima simply rolled his eyes at him as he pulled a choker over his throat then the black slip of rope. Bakugo held up the necklace to show Kirishima and both shared a knowing look before he tucked it down his shirt. 

“There done.”

“Nope, you forgot the makeup.” Kirishima smirked. 

“No.” But his word had lost all bite and Kirishima clumsily started to apply all kinds of things to his face.

When it came to eyeliner Bakugo flinched away, “Careful of my eye.”

“You’ll be fine.” 

They went quiet then Kirishima was so close and he absentmindedly chewed his lip as he carefully drew the dark lines around his eye. He pulled back triumphant his eyes scanning over Bakugo’s face.

“One last thing.” He jumped up rummaging through a box before spinning and throwing a beanie at Bakugo. 

He caught it with ease shoving his hair under it and when he turned back to face Kirishima the boy in front of him froze. 

“You look really good; I mean it suits you.”

“Now how do we get out of here shitty hair.”

“Maybe I could…” Kirishima drew close to the door before using his quirk to harden one finger. 

He jammed it in the lock twisting until a click sounded. He pushed the door open and Bakugo hesitated before he walked out raising his head high. Conscious of the stares he followed after Kirishima to their class. Reaching the door to it Bakugo fisted his hands to conceal the minor shake. Meeting Kirishima’s eye he felt that twinge of understanding and under his shirt was cool metal on hot skin. A reminder and a promise wrapped in one and as Kirishima opened the door slipping inside Bakugo followed. The metal resting, hidden away and he allowed one cocky smirk at the class whom half were also dressed but all stopped to stare dumbstruck. He’d be lying if he said he hated the attention, but his eyes met Kirishima’s again before he slid into his seat heart thumping against the coolness.


End file.
